


Early morning massages

by Hestias_Hotel



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Massage, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestias_Hotel/pseuds/Hestias_Hotel
Summary: Very fluffy..
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 52





	Early morning massages

Today was what humans call “a lazy day.” Clouds hung heavy with rain over South Downs.

The mornings were usually calm. No longer the constant honking of traffic, or the bustling of feet while one’s trying to sleep. Crowley’s eyes sprang open as soon as he sensed a commotion in the air around him. He glanced over his shoulder to Aziraphale’s spot. As he guessed, the angel was awake.  
Crowley did a mighty full body stretch, additionally scratching his head on the pillow.   
A shallow groan escaped his lips as he itched the right spot.  
“Oh! Good morning dear. Care for some tea? Coffee??” A loving smile shined down and melted the demon’s heart. And it was only 9:00 am!  
“Can’t I have both?” Crowley flung his arms over the bed, fingers actively trying to reach for the angel.  
Aziraphale only made a small ‘tsk’ sound and commented,  
“That’s unethical and I can never bring myself to do that.” Soft fingers outstretched and gave the behind of Crowley’s ear a quick rub. When contact ended, he huffed in disappointment.  
He guessed he should get ready for the day. But there was no motivation present. He could throw on a t-shirt and sweatpants and call it good.

“You slept like a rock darling. I even tried waking you.” Aziraphale laughed and the hot water met the tea bag inside the mug. Crowley drug his feet sluggishly, then stopping to rest his chin on the other’s shoulder.  
“You knocked me up last night.” Crowley planted his hands on Aziraphale’s hips and provided a small squeeze.   
The demon could never keep his hands off of him. Ever since the Non-pocalypse, they could finally let loose. And Crowley’s letting loose was being quite handsy with his angel.  
“-Not my fault you’re so flexible.” Aziraphale hummed in response.  
If the demon had his coffee-tea hybrid at this moment, he would’ve most definitely spat it everywhere. His cheeks started to flush a light shade of pink. He then tried to laugh it off. But it came out in a nervous tone.  
“I’m actually quite sore…”  
“Good.” Aziraphale smiled and continued on and stirred the tea.   
Crowley felt like he couldn’t get out of bed. Never before had the angel been so dominant and demanding(that night).  
“ I was thinking, actually, uhm~” He tried to say. Words couldn’t form in time until the angel finished it for him.  
“Rub your back?”   
Crowley gave him a curt nod and snaked his arms around Aziraphale’s stomach. The angel gave him a small peck on the cheek and told him to get ready.

Crowley flopped back down on their bed and waited patiently. The sensations were already crowded in his mind. The feeling of even having his wings out too! Aziraphale’s hands could motion around each feather and the loose ones. Almost orgasmic, and all crude words of the sort.   
He pressed himself further into the bedsheets. Imagining Aziraphale‘s strong hand and soft tone of voice toying with him. Holding his head into the bed, showered with praise.  
Crowley’s snapped back to reality when he heard a prolonged sip behind him.  
“‘Seem to be enjoying yourself?” The angel snickered.  
Crowley, embarrassed in his fantasies, blushed a deeper red as Aziraphale walked towards him.  
“Alright, wings too then?” The mug was set on the nightstand.   
Crowley nodded. Aziraphale’s hand found its way on his back, making the demon shutter. The bed bent down as the angel sat down next to Crowley.  
“Poor dear, ‘sure did break you last night.” Aziraphale hummed.  
Crowley’s wings started to materialize and folded neatly against his back.  
“-just beautiful…“. The praise alone made Crowley squirm from under him.  
“Ngk! Just get on with it”

“Tsk! Manners my dear, wouldn’t want-“ He was cut off by a high pitched whine.  
“Sensitive, are we?”  
Crowley, of course, disagreed with this statement. He dug his face into a nearby pillow to try and avoid his lover’s smug look.  
Aziraphale’s palm started to glide along his spine, then ending at his tailbone. Trying to avoid the wings for now, Aziraphale motioned them out of his way.   
“Angelllll…” Crowley slurred into the sheets. Aziraphale glanced back to the demon writhing under his fist.   
“Shoulders..”   
The angel just nodded and moved on. Softly massaging them at first, then getting to deep tissue.  
Crowley groaned deeply.  
“Relax, my dear. You were such a good boy yesterday,”  
Crowley felt his skin prickle. A spasm resulted in a stray wing smacked Aziraphale square in the chest, almost knocking him off the bed.   
Nothing was said. He only placed the vantablack wing where it belonged, and moved on.

Some time later;  
Crowley isn’t keeping track of time anymore. And he didn’t care how long it’s been.  
Feathers littered the floor as Aziraphale started to preen his wings.   
“A-angel..” He complained again. His words fell heavy on the sheets under him.   
“Yes?” He started to shift his weight, cracking Crowley’s lower back in the process.  
(Yes, Aziraphale was sitting on Crowley to keep him from squirming)  
“Zira,” He breathed. “Please..”  
His cries were not heard by the angel atop him.  
Crowley unknowingly started to grind his hips on the mattress below. Small movements at first, then turned into full on rocking.  
“Dear… I’m almost done. Can you hold on a little longer? This one feather is a stubborn bastard.” Another loose primary was plucked from his wing, shooting a prick of pain up Crowley’s spine.   
Crowley wanted to say in retaliation “Your a stubborn bastard.” But he decided to save his words for a… less vulnerable time.  
Instead, a moan. Grumbling deep in his throat.  
“Almost-“   
“Almost.”  
The last of the loose feathers’ fumbled clumsily to the ground. Aziraphale’s arms stretched up Crowley’s back.   
“My dear… you were so good for me.” The angel praised as he pressed all of his weight onto Crowley. Leaving the demon no choice but to accept and he ground further into the bed.  
The angel nuzzled his face into the other’s neck.   
“So. Very. Good...” He mumbled, lips grazing the shell of his ear.  
The angel was well aware that the demon was babbling mindlessly into the sheets. And was fully enjoying each moment.  
“P...Please…” The demon sputtered in pleasure.  
“Please what, dear?”  
Crowley didn’t respond right away. He just whined helplessly under the angel.  
His words were slurred and almost inaudible,  
“Kisssss me…”


End file.
